The purpose of this study is to develop human reference mRNA pools, for standards/controls in further biological screens. In this work, the vendor shall produce human purified mRNA reference pools and analogous cell lysate reference standards that meet the following specifications: a.) The purified reference mRNA pools and cell lysates must be human in origin. They may be derived directly from human tissues or from human cells maintained in culture. They may be derived from cells treated with pharmacological agents which alter gene expression profiles as compared to control (i.e. dosing vehicle) conditions. b.) The number of genes with detectable expression using targeted RNA-Seq technology should exceed 12,000 in each of the two purified mRNA reference pools and cell lysate reference standards. c.) A common set of > 10,000 genes should be expressed at detectable levels in both purified mRNA reference pools and both cell lysate reference standards. d.) When comparing either the purified mRNA reference pools or the cell lysate reference standards, the dynamic range in fold-change between commonly expressed genes should span greater than 22 log2 units, as evaluated using targeted RNA-Seq technology.